


Jour 11 - Self-Sacrifice

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Onzième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, ce matin-là, jamais il n’aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Qui pouvait prédire que la mort frapperait, aussi facilement, lors d’une journée aussi banale ? Comment aurait-il pu prédire de tels événements ? Ce genre de choses, cela n’arrivait qu’aux autres, non ? Ils en parlaient à la télévision, à la radio, dans les journaux, mais Edward ne parvenait pas à se dire qu’une telle chose était réelle, possible. Ce genre de choses se passait forcément dans une autre dimension, pas vrai ? La mort, cette entité aussi terrifiante qu’inconnue, ne pouvait pas surgir dans la vie de personnes banales, n’est-ce pas ?





	Jour 11 - Self-Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Mort / Sang ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, ce matin-là, jamais il n’aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Qui pouvait prédire que la mort frapperait, aussi facilement, lors d’une journée aussi banale ? Comment aurait-il pu prédire de tels événements ? Ce genre de choses, cela n’arrivait qu’aux autres, non ? Ils en parlaient à la télévision, à la radio, dans les journaux, mais Edward ne parvenait pas à se dire qu’une telle chose était réelle, possible. Ce genre de choses se passait forcément dans une autre dimension, pas vrai ? La mort, cette entité aussi terrifiante qu’inconnue, ne pouvait pas surgir dans la vie de personnes banales, n’est-ce pas ?  
Pourtant, ce jour-là, son destin bascula. Et il apprit malgré lui que la Faucheuse se trouvait partout, observant les moindres faits et gestes des vivants, attendant le moindre faux pas pour sortir de l’ombre, et s’emparer d’une âme malchanceuse.  
Ce matin-là, en compagnie d’Alphonse, son jeune frère, il se dirigeait, comme son habitude, en direction du lycée, où les deux devaient passer une journée tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. Son sac à bandoulière sur l’épaule, il discutait avec son cadet, d’un ton endormi.

« Tu as encore passé ta nuit à lire, pas vrai ?  
\- Non…  
\- Grand frère, on dort dans la même chambre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que la lumière était encore allumée, à quatre heures du matin, et que j’ai pu entendre des pages se tourner ? T’es somnambule, peut-être ?  
\- Bon, d’accord, j’ai veillé un peu tard… Mais ce livre était tellement passionnant, j’ai pas pu m’en détacher !  
\- Encore un sur l’alchimie ?  
\- Mhm. »

Alphonse soupira. Edward savait très bien ce qui risquait de suivre. Dans ce monde, l’alchimie n’existait pas. Il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve, un fantasme humain, une sorte de science relevant du miracle. L’aîné avait commencé à s’y intéressé très jeune, lorsqu’il avait commencé à faire des rêves étranges, venant d’une autre vie, d’un autre univers. Un endroit où le blond était alchimiste d’état, au service de l’armée, cherchant un moyen de ramener son jeune frère, à l’âme emprisonné dans une armure, à ses côtés. Depuis, il avait voulu en apprendre plus sur cette étrange magie, et, même si les chances qu’il parvienne un jour à la pratiquer avoisinaient le néant, cet univers le fascinait, faisait pétiller des étoiles dans ses yeux dorés, et nourrissait sa soif de connaissance.  
Aujourd’hui, il rêvait toujours de cet autre lui, de temps en temps, et, à chaque réveil, une sensation étrange s’emparait toujours de lui, comme s’il s’avait que les évènements auxquels il assistait s’étaient déjà produit quelque part. Mais Alphonse, lui, avait du mal à y croire.

« Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur les cours, Edward. Tu as révisé pour ton interro de maths ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr que j’ai—quelle interro ?? »

Nouveau soupir de la part de son frère. Heureusement que l’aîné possédait un don en ce qui concernait les chiffres et que, même sans avoir ouvert son cahier, il s’en sortirait sans doute avec une note au-dessus de la moyenne. A cette perspective, un petit rire lui échappa, et il se frotta la nuque, sous l’exaspération du plus jeune. Malgré son année de moins, parfois, il semblait plus calme et mature qu’Edward. Un poil plus responsable, également. Bien que, il faut le dire, les frères se retrouvaient souvent dans le même pétrin, l’un suivant systématiquement les bêtises de l’autre.

« Tu changeras jam—oooh ! »

Le cadet s’arrêta brusquement en remarquant, sur le trottoir d’en face, une petite boule de poils remuer, au niveau d’un buisson. Un chat, certainement. L’ultime faiblesse d’Alphonse. Le garçon aux cheveux tressés, lui, n’y réagit pas vraiment, se contentant de stopper sa marche au même moment que son frère. Ils étaient partis pour perdre plusieurs minutes, de toute façon. Comme il le pensait, le plus jeune, sans prendre la peine de regarder avant de traverser, se rua sur la route, entreprenant sûrement d’aller câliner l’animal.  
Edward ne détestait pas les chats. Mais il ne les aimait pas particulièrement non plus. Disons que ces petites bêtes le laissaient indifférent, bien qu’il se retrouvât souvent exaspéré face à l’adoration que son frère pouvait leur porter. Certes, ils étaient mignons, mais il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, si ?  
Alphonse attrapa l’animal, qui se laissa faire dans un petit miaulement plaintif. Au vu de sa taille, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois. Le cadet le serra contre son torse, lui caressant la tête avec douceur, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Apparemment, il s’agissait d’un tricolore, ces félins réputés pour leur caractère bien à eux. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait particulièrement docile face à l’étreinte du plus jeune. Ce dernier devait posséder une sorte de fibre animale.

« Grand frère, on peut le garder ? demanda-t-il depuis là où il se trouvait.  
\- Tu sais bien que non. Dépêche-toi, on va arriver en retard. »

Une petite moue emplie de déception se dessina sur le visage d’Alphonse. En soi, Edward n’aurait rien contre le fait de le garder, mais où le laisseraient-ils, le temps des cours ? Et puis, vu son âge, sa mère ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Ou bien, il appartenait déjà à quelqu’un. Le blondin vit son frère soupirer, puis murmurer quelques excuses à l’attention du petit animal, qui ne semblait pas vraiment s’en soucier plus que cela. D’ailleurs, il disparut rapidement, lorsqu’Alphonse le relâcha, à contrecœur. Puis, tête basse, il se tourna de nouveau vers l’aîné, entreprenant de traverser la route afin de le rejoindre.  
Cependant, un bruit assourdissant fendit l’air. Le klaxon d’un camion fonçant droit sur le cadet, qui, à ce son, se pétrifia, son regard déviant vers le véhicule qui ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres de lui. Bien qu’il fût en train de freiner, il le percuterait sans doute.  
Edward n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir. L’adrénaline présente dans son corps réagit pour lui. Un cri lui échappa, tandis que ses jambes se mirent à bouger d’elles-mêmes, le faisant se jeter sur la route. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il restait planté là ? Il ne voyait pas qu’il allait mourir ? Son cœur battait la chamade, un horripilant sifflement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Tout se déroulait tellement vite, face à lui.  
Si seulement… Si seulement il pouvait être en mesure d’utiliser l’alchimie. Mais tout cela n’existait pas. Pas dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, et sur le désespoir lui permettant de se mouvoir. En quelques pas, il fut au niveau d’Alphonse. Il le bouscula violemment, le faisant reculer et trébucher sur le trottoir, le sauvant de justesse de cet imminant impact.  
Edward n’eut pas la même chance.   
A peine constata-t-il que son frère se trouvait hors de danger qu’il sentit une douleur atroce le secouer. Le parechoc du camion venait de se heurter à lui. Le blond perçut un net craquement venir de sa cage thoracique : plusieurs côtes s’étaient sans doute brisées, et, l’une d’elle, par la même occasion, avait dû en profiter pour percer l’un de ses poumons, puisqu’il cracha soudainement de petites effluves sanglantes. Sa chute lui parut durer une éternité. Il ne fut même pas en mesure d’inspirer de surprise, s’étouffant alors dans son propre sang, stagnant au niveau de sa gorge. Oui, quelque chose, au niveau de ses organes, avait dû être endommagé, causant une violente hémorragie interne. Il put voir le visage de son frère, déformé par l’horreur de la scène se déroulant face à lui. Il semblait crier, mais Edward ne l’entendait pas. Au moins était-il sain et sauf.  
Finalement, sa tête heurta le sol, et un nouveau son des plus sinistres parvint à son oreille : celui de ses cervicales lâchant à cause du choc.  
Il ne put demeurer encore conscient que le temps de quelques secondes, tentant intérieurement de lutter afin de ne pas se faire happer par les ténèbres, qui l’attiraient dans les abîmes les plus profondes de la mort et du désespoir. Mais il ne fut pas de taille, et les forces lui manquaient.  
Tandis qu’il parvint enfin à percevoir la voix de son frère hurlant son nom, étouffée par les sanglots, sa vision se brouilla, et, de là, le monde fut plongé dans le noir.


End file.
